Blue Adventure
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Hal has not seen Kilowog in six months, and has not seen Razor in a year. Will an event change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This story takes place after the Green Lantern episode 'Dark Matter.' I do not own any of the characters, nor am I doing this for profit. Please enjoy! (p.s. I only wrote this story, because an idea would not leave me alone, see if you can spot it ^_^)

**A New Hope**

Hal stared at the letter in his hand once more; he was reclining in his chair, which was in his living room. He was taking a vacation from his job as a test pilot. He was also taking a break from his other job as well. His other job was being a Green Lantern, which was made up of many species throughout the galaxy; each member had a ring and a lantern. The lanterns served as a power source for the rings. The reason for the break from both jobs was so that he could help Carol with the planning of their wedding. He had proposed to her six months ago, and now they were adding the finishing touches to the wedding. Hal pulled out the letter once more;

_Dear Green Lantern, and Red Lantern Razer,_

_The Council would like to invite the Green Lanterns and their families to Oa. We will be celebrating the defeat of the Anti-monitor, and we will be extending our alliance to the Star Sapphire Corps as well as the Blue Lantern Corps. We will celebrate on Oa on the date enclosed with this letter. _

_Signed Head of the Green Lantern Council,_

_Appa Ali Apsa._

Hal turned over the letter, the date of the meeting was on the back. He was going to go; he had not seen his friend Kilowog in six months. Kilowog was a huge humanoid pig-like alien, who had joined Hal on his missions in Frontier Space. Another friend he had not seen in a year was Razer. Razer was another humanoid alien that Hal had met and became friends with. His friend had stayed in contact during that time, but it was not the same.

"He would be around twenty now, we should throw him a birthday party next time we see him." Hal mused.

"Hal! I'm home, and I got this letter, you may want to see it."

Hal looked up and saw his fiancé Carol enter the room. She gave him a quick kiss, before settling herself on the arm of the chair Hal was sitting on. She handed him the letter, and leaned against him as he read it out loud.

_Dear Ladies of the Star Sapphires_

_We have been invited by the Council of the Green Lanterns to attend a gathering. This gathering will celebrate the defeat of the Anti-monitor, and be our chance to extend a hand of friendship to our fellow ring bearers. All Star Sapphires will meet on the date enclosed in this letter. We shall make our way to Oa as a group. _

_May love always light your way,_

_Queen Aga'po _

"Want to go? I think it will do us both good to see our friends. We haven't seen them in six months, and I know I want to catch up with the other Sapphires, and invite them to our wedding." Carol told him.

"You read my mind babe."

Hal smiled and kissed Carol on her lips.

Before Hal knew it, the day of the gathering had arrived. Carol and he had slept during the day, so they could be awake during the gathering. It would be say on Oa, while it was night on the Earth.

"See you at the gathering Hal."

Carol leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. She changed into her Star Sapphire suit. Her black hair became long, and a mask appeared around her blue eyes. While she changed a pink portal opened, and with a smile, Carol went through it to join her comrades. Hal changed into his Green Lantern suit and flew to Oa in the cover of night. He spotted two other green streaks that joined him from Earth. One was Guy Gardner, and the other was the newest Green Lantern Jon Stewart. The three made their way to Oa.

"I see that you are as pathetic as usual Jordon." Guy snorted when he saw him.

"Says the one that isn't part of the Justice League." Hal replied.

Guy glared at him, and flew on ahead. Hal, Guy, and Jon reached Oa at the same time. As they landed, Hal spotted Kilowog, and walked over to him. Hal and the two Green Lanterns that joined him were among the first group to arrive on Oa. More Green Lanterns were arriving as Hal approached Kilowog.

"Hey Jordon, long time no see. Hear from the kid?"

"Not recently, he became kind of quiet in the last two months."

"I hope he comes to the gathering. So, how have you been?"

"I proposed to Carol, we are going to get married soon. That reminds me, here is an invitation to it."

Hal handed the invitation to Kilowog, who took it. Kilowog put the letter in his pocket, and before he knew it, he was on the receiving end of one of Kilowog's bone-crushing hugs. Hal tried to squirm away, but Kilowog had a firm grip on him.

"Kilowog, c-can't b-breath…"

"Sorry."

Kilowog let him go with a sheepish grin. Hal gave his friend a lop-sided grin in response. Hal opened his mouth to ask how Kilowog had been, but was interrupted by Appa.

"Green Lanterns assemble."

Hal, Kilowog, and the early Green Lanterns went to line up in front of him.

"The Blue Lanterns and the Star Sapphires are on their way to attend this gathering. We will greet them professionally and with dignity. I do not give them the wrong impression."

Hal noticed that Appa was glaring at him.

"I will be on my best behavior sir."

"Let's hope so." Appa replied, before turning to the other Lanterns. "We have taken the time to assemble you all into proper groups, and we have assigned you to those groups."

After twenty minutes everyone was assembled into a group, it took a bit longer, because the other Green Lanterns were still arriving. The Groups were split into four, two on each side of the pathway their guests would take when they arrived. Kilowog was in the group across from Hal and further down, he would be among the first to greet their guests. Hal was closer to where Appa could keep an eye on him, and that meant that he would be among the last to greet their guests. Hal spotted Jon across from him, and if he craned his neck, he could see Guy in the first group on the same side as him. Salaak, another Green Lantern, would introduce the groups as they arrived.

"Introducing Queen Aga'po, and the rest of the Star Sapphires."

Hal watched as Queen Aga'po and the rest of the Star Sapphires walk down the path the Green Lanterns made. Hal saw Carol among them; she gave him a wink before following the rest of the group. Hal saw Kilowog blow a kiss towards his girlfriend Galia. Hal also noticed that some of the guys were watching the Sapphires' backsides. A quick glare from the Guardians made them stop.

"Welcome, Queen Aga'po, leader of the Star Sapphires." Appa greeted her.

"Thank you for accommodating us Guardian Appa."

Queen Aga'po and the rest of the Star Sapphires joined the Guardians as they waited for the Blue Lanterns.

"So, those are the Blue Lanterns." A Green Lantern spoke up from Hal's left.

Hal turned from checking his fiancé out, and turned to correct him, but stopped when he saw a group of people wearing blue cloaks. Hal noted that there were more Blue Lanterns then there was a year ago, and the only ones that did not wear the cloaks were the original Blue Lantern founders. The founders were Ganthet, Saint Walker, and Brother Warth. Ganthet had been part of the Guardians, but had been exiled for showing empathy for other beings.

"Saint Walker, how are you buddy?" Kilowog's voice sounded from further down the path.

Kilowog grabbed Saint Walker in a bone-crushing hug. After he let the Blue Lantern go, his voice lowered, and Hal could no longer hear them. Kilowog seemed to be asking Saint Walker a question. The Blue Lantern said something in response, and gave Kilowog a wink. As the group in blue continued on their way to greet the Guardians, Kilowog seemed to be looking for something.

"AAHH!"

Hal turned his head from watching the Blue Lanterns approach the Guardians to see who screamed. Kilowog had another Blue Lantern in a bone-crushing hug, but Hal did not recognize them. The poor Blue Lantern squirmed in his grasp, but was unable to get free.

"Please release me; this is not an appropriate time." The Blue Lantern pleaded.

Hal froze, he recognized that voice, and before he could stop himself he was running towards Kilowog.

"What are you doing Green Lantern Hal, Green Lantern Kilowog, release that Blue Lantern!" Appa shouted.

Hal ignored him and hugged the Blue Lantern along with Kilowog. The Blue Lantern was now sandwiched between the two of them. The Blue Lantern tried to squirm away from them, but they refused to release him. Hal was vaguely aware that Appa had flown next to him, along with someone else. That person was an amused Ganthet.

"Release him at once!" Appa told them. "If you do not release him, you will be demoted!"

"Let them be, they have not seen their friend for a long time." Ganthet responded. "Now let us proceed with the gathering, I am sure you have a feast planned for us."

With a final glare, Appa left the trio and went to join the others once more.

"Hal, Kilowog, my friends, let me go; I am unable to draw breath." The Blue Lantern told them.

Kilowog and Hal released him. The trio ignored the proceedings while they caught up. Hal knew he and Kilowog would pay for it later, but he did not really care at the moment. The Blue Lantern pulled down his hood, and Hal got a proper look at his friend.

Razer had changed since Hal had seen him a year ago. The Red Lantern armor was completely gone, only to be replaced with a new outfit. Razer now wore a black shirt with black pants, over that he wore a dark blue tunic, and he wore blue sleeves that started at his wrists and ended at his elbows at an angle. The blue tunic had black patterns on it that had traces of his red lantern outfit, as well as well as a small section dedicated to Aya. What was the most surprising to Hal is that Razer no longer wore a helmet, or any head covering for that matter. Razer had pointed ears, and white hair that was currently disheveled due to their hug attack on him.

"Looking good Razer, the blue looks better on you then red did." Hal told him.

Kilowog pointed at Razer's chest.

"Looks like Razer has Aya's pattern here."

"Speaking of Aya, have you found her yet?" Hal asked.

"No, it seems that I am not destined to find her at this moment in time, but I have not given up my search. I have, however, found something that I did not know still existed."

"What's that?" Kilowog asked.

Razer gave him a small smile.

"I found my parents, I had thought they died long ago, but I found them on my journey. I will tell you all about it at the banquet; it seems that the three of us are late."

Hal looked up, sure enough; it was just the three of them.

"Appa is going to have my head!" Hal exclaimed running towards the banquet hall.

Behind him Razer looked over to Kilowog.

"Why is Guardian Appa so annoyed with him?"

"Hal played an April fool's joke on him, it's a type of Earth tradition it seems, and let's just say Appa spent two weeks as a purple guardian."

"I am sure Ganthet would find this story most amusing."

"Yeah, and you can tell him all about it when we go to the banquet." Kilowog turned to look at Razer. "You are also going to tell us all about your travels and your parents."

Kilowog and Razer both walked to the banquet, they three friends had a year's worth of catching up.

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Note:** This is intended to be a one-shot, but I will continue if there is enough interest. I wrote this after watching the finale episode "_Dark Matter_." Thank you for reading. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciated them. I have never read the Green Lantern comics, so if you have any more information on the characters, please feel free to tell me so I can possibly include it. ^_^ Also, for the scene that I wrote the whole story for is the one where Kilowog and Hal both hug Razer. I hoped you all liked that scene. I do not own any of the characters, except for a few OC's.

**Chapter 2: Razer**

Hal, Kilowog, and Razer were the last three to enter the banquet hall, they accidently interrupted Appa's speech to the other Green Lantern, the Star Sapphires, and the Blue Lanterns. Appa glared at the three of them; Kilowog was not fazed by it, Razer's face started to turn slightly bluish-red around the cheeks, and Hal scratched the back of his head as he offered Appa an apology. Hal hurried towards his seat with Kilowog and Razer followed him at a slower pace. After the three of them were seated, Appa continued his speech, while glaring mostly at Hal. After Appa finished his speech, food was brought out to everyone.

"My friends, and allies, let us enjoy this feast!" Appa declared.

The three groups began to eat the food that was prepared especially for them. Each individual had a choice of which food they wanted, and if it was not available among the current choices, there were cooks to make the food that was requested. The Star Sapphires and the Blue Lanterns were served first, followed by the Green Lanterns, Hal noticed that Guy got a steak and a Lobster, Jon was more modest and got a piece of beef with mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans on the side. When a plate was brought over to him, he saw that he just had two hot dogs, and some fries.

"Um, excuse me, could I please have a hamburger instead?" Hal asked the servant that brought his food.

"I am terribly sorry, but my instructions were that the Green Lantern Hal Jordon is being punished, and is only allowed to have this." The servant replied as he pointed at the food.

The servant walked away, while Kilowog laughed at him.

"Appa is not going to let this go anytime soon is he?" Hal asked his amused friend.

"Nope." Kilowog replied, going back to his own food.

Razer ate in silence, his cheeks were still the bluish-red from before, and he seemed to be concentrating on his plate. At one point he pushed his bangs back with his hand, and Hal saw a scar on his forehead. Before he could say anything, Kilowog gave him a pointed look, and then turned his head in Carol's direction.

"You seem to be neglecting your fiancé." He stated.

"You seem to be neglecting your girlfriend." Hal retorted.

Kilowog and Hal had a brief staring contest, before Hal conceded and went over to Carol. He could bug Razer later about the scar on his forehead. He sauntered over to Carol, and took a sip of her wine. She let out a laugh, and playfully smacked his arm, after rescuing her wine from his clutches. Hal saw that she had a lobster dinner, and stole a bite.

"Hal! That's my lunch!" Carol scolded him, as she swatted at him.

"Have pity on me, all I have to eat is terrible food." Hal told her.

"Here have a claw." Carol gave Hal one of her lobster claws.

"Thank you, but I don't think this will be enough for me." Hal teased.

"Really? Then how about this?" Carol asked kissing him on the lips.

Hal smiled, at her. "You have saved a man from starving with that kiss."

"If you are no longer starving, give me the lobster claw back Romeo."

"No, my Juliet, I shall keep it, because it reminds me of you."

"Go bother your friends, and enjoy your lobster claw." Carol told him while blushing.

"I bid thee farewell my lady." Hal bowed to her, and sauntered off.

Carol let out an amused laugh when he bumped into a servant, before he reached his friends again.

"Carol did not want me to bother her." Hal told his friends, once he reached the table.

"Looks like you got a lobster claw out of it though," Kilowog replied.

Razer did not say anything, he still looked embarrassed. Hal and Kilowog exchanged looks; it was their faults Razer had been late to the banquet, thus interrupting Appa's speech. Although the speech, to Hal, sounded like someone going blah-blah-blah. Hal's eyes rested on Razer's forehead again, where the scar was now hidden, Kilowog flashed him a glare. After a silent argument, Kilowog threw his hands up in the air, and Hal smiled in victory.

"So, Razer, where did you get that scar?" Hal asked his silent friend.

Razer's head jerked up in surprise.

"My scar? Out of all the ways to start a conversation, you start with an injury?"

"Well, yeah, I mean that last time I saw you, you did not have that, of course you always wore a helmet so that doesn't mean anything, but it looks pretty new." Hal floundered a bit as he mentally tried to come up with a better topic. "How are your parents?"

Razer stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Luckily for you, both topics you have asked about are related…"

Kilowog leaned in to listen to what Razer had to say.

"Go on." Hal urged his friend.

Razer gave him a pointed look, before he began his speech again.

"When I left a year ago, I was still a Red Lantern. I was searching for Aya for months, while the power of the red lantern that fueled my ring started to fade. It got to the point where I would recharge it, and the ring would not get charged at all. One night while looking for Aya, I was near a planet, the power in my ring started to go out. I flew through the planet's atmosphere, which I hoped would sustain me until I got my ring charged once more. I was flying just above the trees on that planet when the energy in my ring went out completely. I could not stop my descent, and hit the tree branches as I fell to the surface. I managed to land on my feet at the last second, but I landed wrong, and twisted my left ankle. I was also sore from hitting the branches on the way down, so I collapsed. I do not know how long I was there, but it must have been hours, before I opened my eyes once more…"

"So, the scar came from the fall?" Hal interrupted.

"No, but I will get to that in a bit, if you would just remain silent."

"Sorry." Hal replied, while Kilowog laughed.

"Anyway, back to the story, I hope there are no more interruptions." Razer said, shooting a glare at Hal, before going back to his story. "After I had woken up on the planet, the sun was going down for the night, and even though I was still in pain, I decided to investigate the planet I was on. I wanted to see if there were people, and if not, I wanted to make sure there were enough resources for me to survive on if I was unable to leave. I began to investigate the area I was in, it took me much longer to do so due to my sprained ankle and how sore my body was after the fall. I was in a forest; there were trees everywhere, so I decided to look for any paths that led in or out of the forest. I was unable to find any, and the pain I had from before seemed to intensify once exhaustion started to take its toll on me. Before I could decide on my next course of action, something hit me on the back of the head, which caused me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of legs, then pain, and then nothing."

Hal and Kilowog were both looking at him now with their undivided attention.

"What happened next?" Hal asked.

"I woke up, but I had no idea where I was. There was a pressure on my head, and when I reached to touch my head, I realized there was a bandage wrapped around my head. When I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized I was no longer in the forest I had fallen in. I was lying on blankets inside of a tent like structure, and all of my wounds had been tended to while I was unconscious. Somehow I had ended up in some sort of settlement, before I could muse on it any longer; someone had entered the tent, it was something I hadn't seen since entering the Red Lanterns. It was a Volkregian; I had thought the war on my home planet had wiped all of us out. He must have seen the shock in my eyes, because he began to explain to me what happened after the wars. After he was done, he left the tent…"

"Wars, you had wars on your planet?" Kilowog interrupted. "You weren't forced to battle were you?"

"…no…" Razer replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

Before Kilowog could say anything else, Hal gestured to him to be quiet; they could ask Razer later about why he felt the need to lie to them.

"Go on." Hal told him.

"After he left, I was alone in the tent; my mind was racing with different things. Many of them were questions on who had survived and how they had survived. Also, how they were able to leave the planet, even though our technology was quite advanced, we had not made any break throughs with space-faring technology. I lay there for what seemed like hours, before the man came back into the tent, but this time he was not alone. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, because I had not seen the people he had brought with him since I was very young. The man told me that he studied my markings on my face, before using them to find my clan, and thus my parents. When they saw me, my father kneeled next to me, and brought me into a tight hug. After he let me go, he checked touched the bandage on my head, then turned to my mother. I had no idea why he did this, until I saw my mother's face, she looked like she was ashamed of something. The man told me that my mother had gone into the forest, and had seen an intruder that she did not recognize, so she attacked them. She did not recognize me as her son, until after she had knocked me out, and had turned me over to see the identity of the intruder. Afterwards, she had dropped me off at the healer's tent after dragging me from the forest. My father was not pleased with her injuring me, but he was more amused than anything about the whole thing…"

"Wait, your mother was the attacker, and she gave you that scar?" Hal blurted out.

Kilowog and Hal exchanged glances, before they burst into laughter. Razer flushed in embarrassment. He stood up and glared at them.

"My mother was the one who taught me how to hunt and fight!"

Kilowog and Hal tried to subdue their laughter.

"My parents must be crazy to want to meet the likes of you." Razer grumbled.

That stopped Hal and Kilowog's laughter.

"Wait, they want to meet us?" Hal asked.

Razer flushed darker when he realized what he said.

"Yes, I told them about you, and they would like to meet you."

"When?" Kilowog asked.

"Well, they did not want me to go to this gathering, but relented when I told them I would be meeting with you two. They wanted me to bring you back to my planet right after the gathering so they can meet you face to face. If that is all right with you two that is."

"That would be fine, Hal could do with a vacation, and I would like to spend time with the other Star Sapphires." Carol's voice interrupted them. "Plus, I don't think anyone could complain about interacting with other cultures."

Carol gave a side-eye glare in Appa's direction.

"Have fun my love." Carol told him kissing him on the lips.

"I will, you have fun too." Hal replied, after the kiss.

Kilowog had wondered off during their exchange to say goodbye to his girlfriend. Razer watched the entire thing with embarrassment, as well as a bit of jealousy, he missed his late wife and Aya. After Kilowog returned, and after Carol left to join the other Star Sapphires, the three of them got up to leave the gathering. Appa spotted them, and rushed right over.

"Where do you think you are going?" Appa demanded, floating in front of Hal and Kilowog.

"They are joining me, I am heading home to my planet, and my parents requested an audience with them." Razer told him.

Appa stared at him for the moment, and then at Hal and Kilowog, Hal was flashing his best smile at him, which he had hoped to win Appa over with.

"Since this can add to our alliance I will let this slide," Appa told Razer, while glaring at Hal, "So, I will excuse this rudeness. You have permission to use one of our spaceships to get there, but I expect to be returned in one piece. I will bring you to the spaceship you can use."

Appa led them away from the gathering, and brought them to a ship that was located closer to the headquarters. The ship seemed to be newer, there were no scratches on it, or dents in it. The spaceship was not has high tech as Aya's ship had been, but it was close to it. The ship was a pale green where Aya's ship had been white and dark green where Aya's ship had been neon green. Before the three of them could board it, Appa blocked them.

"This ship is brand new, and you are the first ones to test it. I want this ship to be returned in on piece." Appa leaned closer to Hal. "One piece."

"Yes sir." Hal replied.

After galling at Hal for a couple more minutes, he eventually moved to the side to let them past. Kilowog and Razer slowly walked up the ramp of the ship, while Hal pretty much sprinted up the ramp to get inside. When the three were inside the ship, they were reminded of their old ship, the layout inside the ship was the same one as Aya's ship had been. Hal immediately went to the pilot's seat, and Razer and Kilowog settled into the seats that they had grown accustomed to on Aya's ship. The major difference on the new ship was the color, Razer being a blue lantern instead of a red lantern, and the fact that Aya was not there. With a heavy heart, Hal started the ship and the three began their travel to Razer's new home planet. After they left Oa, Hal remembered something.

"I forgot about the lobster claw!" He exclaimed.

Razer and Kilowog turned in their seats to look at him.

"Why would you care about something like that?" Kilowog asked him.

"It looked like really good lobster…" Hal whined.

Kilowog and Razer looked at each other, before turning back to their original positions.

"If anyone asks, we don't know him." Kilowog told Razer.

"Know who?"

"That's not funny you guys." Hal replied, with a pout.

With a sigh, Hal began to fly the ship towards Razer's home; he could not wait to meet Razer's parents.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Note**: Sorry for the late update, I have gotten into playing the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, as well as being busy with work. I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as the first one, next chapter will focus on Razer's parents, or at least their history, so stay tuned. Also, please check out my other stories. Thank you for reading, and thank you all for the reviews! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Sorry for such a late update, I was very busy the last couple of months with work, and other things. One of the things I was busy with was moving, and later on going to Anime Expo. My cat that I owned for thirteen years died in June as well, I really miss him.

**History**

Hal sat in the pilot's chair, playing solitaire with his ring, he was bored. After a few minutes of the game, and having a bad luck streak with the game, he decided to look up and see what the others were doing. Razer was gazing out the window at the stars, and Kilowog was snacking on some food that he had put in his pocket before they left.

"So Razer," Hal began, "Have you decided how you want to introduce us to your family?"

Razer turned away from the window and looked at him.

"I have not thought about that yet, it had not occurred to me, actually…"

"I know, you can say we're your sidekicks." Hal interrupted.

Both aliens gave him an odd look.

"Pass, I am nobody's sidekick." Kilowog told him.

"The truth is, my parents already know about you, but I have not told them everything about how we met."

"Ooh, keeping secrets from your parents…" Hal began to tease.

"Jordan, what do you want?" Kilowog interrupted, "Stop trying to get on everyone's nerves, just because you are bored."

Hal sat in silence for a couple minutes, before turning back to Razer.

"Tell us more about your family." Hal told him.

Razer looked at him, while out of the corner of his eye, Hal saw Kilowog glaring at him.

"Jordan, stop being so nosy about Razer's family." Kilowog warned.

"It is fine Kilowog, I did promise to tell you both about my past." Razer informed the Green Lantern.

Kilowog nodded, before looking over Razer's shoulder to glare at Hal, who had risen his arms up in victory. Hal stopped when he got caught by Kilowog. By the time Razer turned around to see what was going on, Hal was sitting with both hands folded in his lap.

"Alright, let me begin." Razer told them, "I cannot tell you too much, because it is important that my heritage does not get revealed too much."

"Why?" Hal asked.

Razer let out a sigh.

"Promise me that everything I say will not leave this ship, not everyone on my planet knows about my heritage, and if they find out my life could be in danger."

Hal leaned in closer to Razer, and Kilowog did the same.

"Promise me." Razer told them. "I am not supposed to speak about my heritage, but I am breaking that promise to my parents to make you understand my dilemma."

"We promise." Hal spoke for both Kilowog and himself.

Razer opened his mouth a few times, and then would shut it, finally he began to speak.

"Long ago, my old planet was ruled by warlords, each warlord owned a territory and would try to conquer other warlord's territory to bring into their own territory. Each Warlord had different clans serving under them, over time many of the clans were combined into conquering clans, or in some cases died off completely. Some Warlords would kill off the entire families of those that they conquered, and enslaved the villagers to serve their clans. When that happened, many of the slaves were forced to have children with the masters of the clans that enslaved them. The children were raised by the masters of the slaves, and the other half of their heritage was lost to them. They were also taught to mistreat the parents that had been enslaved. In the end, those enslaved clans became lost to history.

Some Warlords became mad with power, and murdered all of their clans that were loyal to them. If there were any survivors, they fled to territories where the Warlords treated them with kindness. In order to live in those territories, they had to abandon their clan, and pledge loyalty to the clan that sheltered them. Many clans died out that way as well. Over time, one Warlord rose to power, and united all the Warlords and clans under his power. He placed his sons and allies in place of the Warlords that came before he conquered the territories. He also established large clans, and made the fractured clans join the larger clans. He also made it illegal for clans to have children with other clans, and if a half-clan child was found out, they would be murdered. It was his way to create pure clans, and also a way for each clan to have genetics that another clan did not have. His rules and laws were carried out even long after his death, and was the foundation of our modern culture.

My mother was born into a territory that had been ruled by the descendent of the man that had united us over a century ago. The Warlord had multiple wives and children with them. He was paranoid about the people around him, he was not a good Warlord, and he had a younger brother who he feared would take over his throne. His younger brother was married to one woman that he could not have, and wanted to take from his brother. With the excuse that his brother was conspiring to take over his throne, he slaughtered his brother, and his brother's followers. He spared the woman, and brutally tortured her, until she had gave birth to a child. The woman had died during childbirth, and no one knew if he was the child's father or if it was his brother. The Warlord took the baby as his own, and raised her with the children from his harem, but his paranoia got worse over time."

"Who was the child?" Hal interrupted him.

"The child was my mother." Razer told him. "My mother grew up with either her cousins, or half-siblings, she was not sure herself. As she grew, the Warlord's paranoia increased. He slaughtered members of his village, and over time he slaughtered his advisors with little provocation. To him, everyone was out to get him. He even started to go through what he called 'spring cleaning' where he would gather the woman of his harem that he no longer wanted as his wives. Either they got too old in his opinion, or he had grown bored with them, and would have them executed. Some were drowned, some were beheaded, and others were beaten to death, while others were burned to death. He kept all his children from them though, because he considered them his property. It got even worse over time, he had entire villages in his territory burned to the ground, and all the people executed even the infants and children. He used the excuse that they were conspiring against him. With all the killings going on, there was no place to bury the dead, so a ditch was dug, and the bodies were thrown into there without a proper burial.

During the Warlord's madness, many people tried to flee to safety or to get help, no one ever made it they were all caught and executed. The dilemma never reached the outside world, and the Warlord carried on with his horrible crimes. Soon, everyone in his entire village was dead, along with his supporters, guards, advisors, and his harem. All that were left were his children, and himself. He began to kill his children one by one, and throw their bodies into the pit where the remains of his other victims lay. My mother hid to avoid him, and would sleep with a knife by her side; she was only ten years old at the time. When his rage fell onto his children, my mother stayed awake, she would even stab herself to make sure the pain kept her from sleeping. Soon, it was just the Warlord and herself, by chance when he tried to kill her she moved just in time to avoid the death blow, and deliver one herself. She had closed her eyes, and used the knife to protect herself; she had hit him in the neck with it. She was the only survivor of the village, she did not get out unscathed, and she had been stabbed on the shoulder. She stayed in the Warlord's territory until she was able to recover enough to travel. With the loss of her territory and home, she was considered to be part of a dead clan."

Kilowog and Hal looked at Razer as he took a break from telling them the history of his mother. Razer was lost deep in thought after telling them about his mother. Each Green Lantern was surprised to hear that Razer's mother had such a brutal past. They both wondered how that past had affected his mother, and in turn affected Razer himself. They wanted to know who Razer's father was, and if he had any impact on Razer's mother.

"What was your father's history like?" Hal asked.

The expression on Razer's face became more relaxed.

"My father is a good man, who ultimately saved my mother from herself. My father was born in another territory owned by another Warlord; this Warlord was fair and kind. He had one wife who bore him twin sons; the younger son was my father. The Warlord's territory was twice the size of the other Warlords' territories, because many people had moved to his village to escape their own Warlords if they became too brutal. My grandfather's territory had the best trade routes, the best harvests, and the best of everything. The only problem was that he had twin sons, due to that; there was the fear of a civil war starting, because both sons had the right to the throne. Both my father and uncle were given the highest degree of education, and taught how to rule the territory, even though ultimately only one would be the Warlord.

My father did not want to compete with his brother for the throne, because he did not want to start a civil war in the territory that his parents loved so much. His brother was also a very good person, who had their father's interests in mind when it came to the territory. When my father turned seventeen years old, he gave up all his rights to the throne, and decided to pursue his career with technology. He left his father's territory to travel the rest of the world in pursuit of learning all about technology and the world around him. He was a bit naïve at first, and although he got better, he still had traits of his inexperience that carried on into his adulthood."

"So, how did your parents meet?" Hal asked.

"My father is much older than my mother, so he was an adult, while she was just a child. My mother spent her years after the destruction of her with travelers and merchants, she was taught to fight by soldiers that were passing through the villages she stayed in. She often had little water and less food available to her, because although she had people she would stay with, some villages and territories did not want an orphan from the dead clan in their homes. The merchants, travelers, and soldiers did not care though; they shared their food with her despite her low status. After the death of her clan, she was considered to be lower than the slaves, so she was considered trash to the surviving clans. Some of the territories my mother went to had villagers that threw rocks at her, or other things, to chase her away from their homes. She was considered bad luck to everyone.

My father had a good career in technology, and was often sent for by different Warlords to fix a problem in their villages. From dams, to irrigation routes, and everything in between, my father was good with fixing things. He became wealthy on his own from all the work he did, which made him a target to robbers when he passed through different territories. He was in the process of being robbed when my mother came across the village herself. She saved my father's life, and had turned to leave after she had saved him, but he had stopped her. He wanted to treat her to dinner as an act of appreciation for saving his life; my mother had decided to humor him and accepted his invitation. During their dinner, my mother was mistreated by the villagers, and in anger she had yelled at them to leave her alone. A large village man had decided to attack her, because she was not wanted there, my mother cut off his hand when he went to hit her with the knife she carried as a child. My mother had fled after that, and my father was unable to find her for months after that. He was unable to treat her to dinner after the incident. He did not blame her for how she reacted, and he had taken care of the man that had had his arm cut off. He gave him a mechanical arm in place of his real arm.

For months he was unable to find her, and during that time he had decided that he would court her if he saw her again. After two years they met again, and my father approached my mother. He made the excuse that he was travelling to a dangerous village for a client, and that he needed someone with her fighting skills to protect him there. My mother agreed, and over time they fell in love, and eventually settled down to have a family. My sister, my brother, I, my younger brother, and younger sister were born to them after years of trying to have a child."

"Wait! You have siblings?" Hal asked.

"Yes, but Hal let me explain…" Razer began.

"I can't wait to meet them." Hal interrupted.

"Hal! Let the kid talk." Kilowog warned.

"I did have siblings; I am the only one that made it to adulthood. It is hard for my people to have children, and very few of children that are born make it to adulthood, so my people are very protective of their children. Do not mention my siblings in front of my mother; she will not take too kindly to that." Razer told them. "We should arrive at the new planet soon, please follow my lead, and don't do anything that will offend my people."

Razer cast a pointed look at Hal.

"Why just me though?" Hal asked.

"Jordan, that kid has you pegged." Kilowog told him.

"You too?" Hal asked. "I am not feeling very loved right now."

"We should get some rest; we are going to reach my planet in the morning." Razer told them.

Razer got up from his chair to retire in the room that he had claimed after they had boarded the ship. Kilowog left to retire in his own room. With a sigh, Hal placed the ship on to autopilot and went to find a room to sleep in.

"Hey! How come the only room available is the janitor's closest!?"

"Shut up Jordan!"

"Please be silent Green Lantern Hal!"

"I get no love here," Hal sighed, "Oh well, after we get off Razer's planet; I am stealing Kilowog's room."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I didn't want to wait as long as before to write the next chapter so here it is. There was a four month gap between chapter 2 and 3. I have four stories on my profile right now, but I want to finish one story before moving to the others. My other stories, which include a crossover and a Pokémon idea, will be updated when this one is done. Don't worry, I don't plan to rush this story, but I don't plan for it to have that many chapters left. Without further ado, here is chapter 4. ^_^

Meeting the Parents

"Hal, get up! We are reaching Razer's planet." Kilowog's voice told Hal from the other side of Hal's bedroom door.

"Five more minutes, I am comfy right now." Hal mumbled from his bed.

"Hal, we are going to be landing on the planet in ten minutes, get up now!" Kilowog yelled.

"Fine, fine, I am up, I am getting out of my bed right now." Hal told him while getting up from the bed. "I am coming to the door now."

Hal reached his bedroom door and opened it. Kilowog's frame took up the entire space, and Hal almost walked into his chest. Apparently glad that Hal got up from his bed, Kilowog moved to the side so Hal could leave his room. Both Green Lanterns walked to the pilot room, while Hal went to sit in his spot in the Pilot's chair, he yawned and ran a hand through his hair He slouched in his seat.

"Where's the kid?" Hal asked Kilowog.

"Around, he's been pacing this entire ship for the past hour."

On cue Razer walked through the room, muttering under his breath. He paced back and forth for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair. His hand came to a pause mid-way through the activity; he had realized something, because afterwards he fled from the room to enter his bedroom. A few minutes later he came back with his cloak covering his hair. Neither Hal nor Kilowog said anything as Razer sat down in his chair and stopped his strange behavior.

"According to the map, we have about ten minutes before we reach the planet and land." Hal told Kilowog and Razer.

Razer flinched slightly at his words, and pulled his cloak tighter over his head. It was pulled to the point to where only his face showed. Kilowog and Hal noticed this, but while Kilowog did not feel the need to comment, Hal had other ideas.

"What's up with you?" Hal asked. "You haven't been wearing that cloak since we met up at the dinner, why wear it now?"

"My people are a bit conservative about showing our hair." Razer replied.

Hal noticed a slight blush appear on Razer's face, and opened his mouth to comment on it.

"Jordon, leave the kid alone." Kilowog warned.

"Fine, fine, but I will find out why that is so important." Hal replied.

The two Green Lanterns and the sole Blue Lantern fell into silence as their ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Hal steered the ship to land in foliage that was near the settlement where Razer's people made their new home. Hal flew the ship around the area until he found a clear spot, and landed the craft in the clearing. Once the ship landed, the three of them left it to enter the settlement.

"I informed my mother and my father that we would be arriving sometime today while we were on the ship; they want to plan a feast for us. When you meet my parents, don't mention what I told you on the ship, this includes their pasts and my siblings. Hal, please be on your best behavior, my father is a rather strict man and does not take lightly to those that openly flirt."

"Understood, no mentioning of the past and children to the parents or they will get upset. Your dad needs to loosen up, I don't flirt with every girl I see, and I am engaged after all."

"Hal, you flirt with all the pretty female aliens, being engaged hasn't stopped you." Kilowog told him.

"It is so nice that you think so highly of me." Hal replied sarcastically.

Kilowog just laughed at him, while Razer looked even more frazzled at the exchange.

"Please behave." Razer begged. "I don't want to give my parents a bad impression of the two of you."

"I will behave, but I can't say the same for Jordon." Kilowog joked.

Instead of looking assured, Razer looked more distressed. Hal put his arm around Razer's shoulders, and gently guided him towards the path he saw that led to the village. Razer tensed at the touch, and seemed to drag his feet as he was led to his fate. Kilowog let out a chuckle and followed after the two of them. The three of them marched down the path, until they reached the outskirts of the village.

"This is a really nice view." Hal said. "Your people really know how to choose a beautiful place to settle in."

The path ended at the end of the forest that they had landed the ship in. The village was settled on the hills and land that was near a river that connected to the lake. The houses ranged from large to small, and each one was adorned with decorations that varied from house to house. The villagers were bustling around the area going about their daily chores for the day. They also villager also had various tattoos on their faces, which indicated which clan they had been a part of before settling into their new home. The only ones without markings were the young children that ran between the working adults and the babies being carried in slings by their parents.

"Ready?" Hal asked Razer.

"Time to get this over with," Razer sighed.

Razer led the way to the village entrance, and through the bustling crowd. Some villagers merely glanced at Hal and Kilowog, before going about their business. Older villagers glared at them. The children openly gaped at Hal and Kilowog, and occasionally poked or pulled at them, until their parents led them away, some in apology and some with glares directed at them. Hal chuckled when a group of young female villagers blushed when they saw Razer, when Razer glanced at them, the girls giggled and blushed. Razer just shrugged and continued on his way. Hal noticed that Razer was leading them away from the bustle of the village, and towards the quieter part of town.

"Whoa! These are really nice houses." Kilowog commented.

"No kidding." Hal agreed.

The houses were larger than any of those in the main part of the village. They were surrounded by fences, and when Hal peeked through the fences, he saw beautiful gardens with fountains and small ponds. Razer led them to the house that was slightly smaller, which was just as grand as the other houses. As Razer walked up to, the gate opened, and a beautiful woman came out to greet them. Hal whistled when he saw her, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Razer face-palmed. Kilowog just shook his head at Hal. The female Volkregian stopped in her tracks, before lunging at Hal. Razer intercepted her, and grabbed her wrists. The female was screaming, while Razer tried to placate her in their language.

"Nice going Jordon, not even an hour on a new planet, and you managed to anger the villagers." Kilowog commented.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Hal laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

Razer managed to placate the female, but she continued to glare at Hal with disgust. Hal now noticed that the female Volkregian was middle aged, but no less beautiful. She was very curvy, with a rather large chest and hips, and a tiny waist. She had very few age lines around her face, and Hal noticed that her eyes were large with a slight upward slant to them at the edges. Her features were fairly delicate, but Hal sensed that despite looking quite delicate, she was strong. She stood at her full height, which her full height came up to Razer's chin. The female gave a slight glance at Kilowog, before glaring at Hal once more.

"Kilowog, Hal, I would like to introduce you to my mother Abal." Razer said.

"Um, pleased to meet you." Hal said.

"I am not pleased to meet you." Razer's mother replied a smirk then crossed her face. "My husband will love to hear about this."

"Mother please, Hal does not know our customs, he had no idea that he was being rude." Razer replied.

Abal waved him off, and approached Hal.

"If I wasn't such a nice girl, I would have killed you for that." She said, poking him in the chest.

She turned to Kilowog. "It is a pleasure to meet you; it is nice to know that some people are not as rude as others."

She gave a side-long glare at Hal.

Kilowog laughed. "Don't worry; I will keep him on a short leash Lady Abal."

"See that you do."

While they talked, Hal noticed that a man was approaching them. He looked like he was in his late fifties, or early sixties, but despite his age he was still quite muscular. He had broad shoulders, and a long white beard. He joined Razer and Abal, and Hal noticed that he was a foot taller than Razer and towered over his wife. Hal noted that he was quite handsome, and concluded that this must be Razer's grandfather when he took the man's age into account. Hal approached the man.

"You must be Razer's Grandfather; it is a pleasure to meet you." Hal said holding out his hand to the man.

The man looked at his hand, before taking it into his own, and smiled at Hal.

"My name is Waseem, and I am not Razer's grandfather, I am his father."

Kilowog burst out laughing, while Hal blushed.

"I am sorry, sir, I just assumed…which I really shouldn't have assumed, that you were Razer's grandfather." Hal floundered.

"Do not worry young man, now please come into our home, this is not a good place for a reunion."

Waseem led Kilowog, Razer, and Hal towards his house. His wife Abal walked next to him, she shot Hal a smirk before grabbing her husband's hand. Razer followed after his parents, with Kilowog walking behind them, Hal brought up the rear. Hal had a feeling Razer's mother was up to something, and he did not have any desire to be near her at the moment.

"Welcome home Master Razer." A servant greeted Razer, and then turned to Kilowog and Hal. "You must be Razer's Green Lantern friends. Welcome to the household."

"Thank you for having us." Kilowog replied.

The servant bowed, and went back to their chores.

Razer's parents led them to a vast room. The room had carpets on the floor, and a small table surrounded by pillows. Waseem led his wife to the table and they both sat down next to each other. Razer sat on his father's right, and Hal and Kilowog sat across from them. A group of servants came forward and poured water into glasses for them, before stepping back. Hal, Kilowog, and Razer thanked them.

"I have heard much about you from me son." Waseem started. "One thing he never told me, however, is how and when you met."

"Father, I-" Razer began, but his father cut him off.

"We're his sidekicks." Hal blurted out.

"What?!" Kilowog exclaimed.

Waseem burst out laughing at them.

"My son told me how you met." He laughed, then calmed down. "I want to thank you for being there for my son when I was not. I have heard about the death of his wife, but I was unable to be there for my beloved son. Thank you for saving him from his grief."

"It was not problem." Hal replied in embarrassment.

"He's a good kid." Kilowog told them.

"My son is going to get remarried." Abal told them. "I am making the arrangements now. My son will not be lonely, and before you say anything, I know about Aya, he told me about her. However, as his mother, I can't condone his desire to pine for a girl that cannot provide him with children. I loved Ilana, and considered her my daughter, but I do not have the same fondness for this Aya. She used Ilana's image to trick my son into loving her, and now my son spends his time searching for her. I don't want him to waste his life searching for someone that is no longer alive."

"Abal, that is uncalled for; we married for love why can't our son?" Waseem replied. "He loves this Aya, and I believe she is good for him."

Before the two of them could argue, Hal cleared his throat.

"So, the servants are nice, and the house is nice…" He started.

Razer tried to signal to Hal to be quiet, it did not work.

"Yes, it is because the wealth I held when I lived on our home planet. You see despite not being the richest I hold quite a bit of power in my home. However, I do not care, but I would like to see a better future for my son. You see, this is a new planet, but so far the ruling class are from old people still set in their ways. Those same people have failed to realize that the same system of ruling was what led to the Warlords to ruin. My son is young, and I believe that he would make a good ruler that would unit all clans under him, without having to resort to war. You see, my nephew, who survived the war on our old world wants things to be ruled the same way as they were before, but he is around the same age as my wife, and their generation is where things have begun to change. My wife has suffered because of the old system, and my nephew does not know that the world around him is not as peaceful as the Elders claim, so he has suffered as well. My son is in a good position to change the ruling system into the right direction, because we should not have to listen to the Elders dictate things to us, but allow our people to experience things that they have never experienced before."

"Father, I have told you time and time again, I do not want to be a Warlord or a King. I am a Blue Lantern, and I have obligations to protect the planets, including our own." Razer told him.

Waseem turned to Hal and Kilowog, ignoring his son for the moment.

"Are there those in the Green Lantern Corps that are rulers as well as a Green Lantern?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we helped a Queen who became the next Green Lantern after the original Green Lantern on that planet died." Hal responded.

"My girlfriend is part of the Star Sapphires, and the leader of the Star Sapphires is the Queen of her planet." Kilowog told him.

Waseem turned to his son. "See, you can be a ruler as well as a Blue Lantern."

"Father, I would be forced to stay on this planet to be the ruler." Razer replied.

"What is wrong with that? You would be near your family." Waseem told him.

"Our son does not want to be trapped in a cage, and this planet is his cage." Abal told Waseem.

"I am looking out for his future; I am not forcing him into an arranged marriage."

"Yes, but you are forcing him into a position that you never wanted to be in, and I am looking out for his future as well, and don't you dare try to say I am not."

"Mother, Father, please, we have guests. Can we discuss this later?" Razer slightly begged.

Both Razer's parents looked at him.

"Very well, but we will discuss this later." His father replied.

"We will discuss your marriage candidates now, regardless of guests or not." His mother told him.

Abal pulled out papers that she divided into two piles, one pile was larger than the other.

"I have already taken the liberty of dividing the candidates into two piles. The larger pile is for the rejected proposals and the smaller piles are for those proposals that made the cut."

Abal tossed the rejected pile on to the floor; a servant came over to the discarded pile and threw it away. Waseem looked on in bemusement, his wife and he had not had arrangements made for their marriage. Before Abal could continue harassing their son with proposals, he put his hand over the pile and turned to his wife.

"We did not have an arranged marriage, so I do not think that this is fair to Razer. Let Razer and his comrades settle in, and tomorrow we can take him to the village to see if he shows any interest in any available woman and go from there."

Abal and Waseem looked at each other, and after a few minutes Abal relented.

"Very well, we will discuss this later." Abal told him. "Did you know that Green Lantern Hal is a bad influence on our son, he encourages blatant flirting with married women."

Waseem glared at Hal, while Razer rolled his eyes, his mother was being a child for not getting her way.

"Is this true?" Waseem asked.

"Um, I didn't know she was married." Hal told him.

"Hal is not good with other cultures father." Razer told Waseem.

"So, it was just a simple misunderstanding." Waseem replied smiling. "However, if you ever try to seduce my wife, I will have to kill you, she is my one and only."

"Father, we would like to be shown the rooms we are staying in." Razer interrupted.

"My apologizes." Waseem told him summoning a servant. "Please show my son and his comrades to their rooms."

Razer, Hal, and Kilowog got up to follow the servant.

"Don't forget what I said Green Lantern Hal." Waseem told him.

"Why does he say that only to me?" Hal questioned as they left the room.

"He's got you pegged home wrecker." Kilowog teased.

"Those are my parents, see why I am not always eager to meet with them." Razer stated.

"Yeah, but hopefully we can get embarrassing stories out of them about you." Hal replied.

The servant showed them to their rooms as they spoke, and Razer went to his room.

"If you do, my revenge for that will be swift and deadly." Razer said, closing the door.

"Now what?" Kilowog asked.

"Want to go annoy the servants, or go with me to ask Razer's parents for some embarrassing Razer stories?"

"Pass."

"Very well, I will go ask them by myself." Hal replied heading back to the room they had left. "This is going to be fun."

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** I know Razer spoke a lot in the last chapter, but I was trying to get his parent's pasts out of the way. His parents came off as jerks in this chapter, but they are not bad people. Yes, Razer's father is much older than his mother. My idea is that Razer's mother was wild when she is younger, and his father being a fully grown adult helped calm her down. This is a bit of a hint as to why she wants Razer to settle down. See you in the next chapter. ^_^

**Note 2:** The names of Razer's parents are Muslim. Abal means Wild Rose, and Waseem means Handsome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** This is the next chapter, I know this is a really quick update, but in the previous chapter I mentioned that I wanted to get this story done to work on my other ones. Don't worry; I don't plan to rush this though. Also, I realized after I posted this that there are some sentences that don't flow well, I plan to edit it them on a later date when I finish the other stories that I have started on this site, so it would be awhile before I do that. Please sit back and enjoy the next chapter. ^_^

**Aya?**

Hal snuck back to the room he had just left, Kilowog and Razer had retired to their rooms, but Hal was not ready to settle down at the moment. He wanted to bug Razer's parents for stories of what Razer was like when he was a child. As he made his way back to the room he had been in before, he stopped in his tracks when he heard an argument coming from the room. He decided to eavesdrop, so he hid behind a curtain that hung outside the doorway leading to the room, and peeked inside. He saw Razer's mother Abal and father Waseem having a heated discussion. Abal looked much more angry than her husband, so she most of the shouting came from her. As Hal peeked further in to spy at the couple, a confused servant looked at him as they passed him down the hallway.

"Abal, why are you getting so worked up?" Waseem asked. "Why are you so determined to force our son into a forced marriage? Razer fell in love with Ilana, and Ilana felt the same way about Razer, marrying them was not forced since everyone involved wanted them to be married."

Abal glared at her husband in response.

"The Red Lantern freak that forced the Warlords into war killed her to get Razer to become one of them. Our son was manipulated by his love, and that freak used his love against him! Razer was so torn with grief that he did things so that he would be killed! He only settled down because the Green Lantern Hal did not give him what he wanted, which was death, and he met that robot Aya! Razer has always wanted children, and that stupid robot would never be able to give them to him. My son deserves to be happy, and I want to get him a wife that will make him happy, even if I have to force him into marriage. I don't want to outlive my son!" Abal responded.

"I know you worry about him my love, but you can't dictate his life. We never let our lives dictate us. If we did we never would have become husband and wife. You are part of a dead clan and I am the son of a Warlord." Waseem told her.

"That's another thing! You tell me not to force my son into marriage, but you are a hypocrite for trying to force him to become the next Warlord, and to try and force him to unite all the clans under him so that there would be no more war. How is that different from what I want to do?!" Abal shouted back.

"My son, by birthright, has the legitimate claim to the throne through me. I want a better future for him than what I had; he has already proved himself to be a reliable young man. Why can you not see that?!" Waseem asked his wife.

"A better future? Hah! You gave up the right to your throne because you did not want to compete with your twin brother for it, and if I recall you hated that type of life. You want to force your son into a role he obviously hates!" Abal yelled at her husband. "So, stop being such a hypocrite!"

Waseem looked at his irate wife, and with a sigh he backed down from her.

"We will discuss this later my love, let us enjoy our son's company while he is here." Waseem relented.

"Very well, and Green Lantern Hal, stop being a nosy guest it is quite rude." Abal said before turning to Hal's hiding spot.

Hal felt himself blush at being caught.

"Um, sorry, I forgot to ask you where the bathroom was, and I um got lost trying to find my room again." Hal stammered.

"Right." Abal replied in disbelief.

Waseem turned to a servant and had them escort Hal back to his room. Hal sighed in relief at not getting yelled at for his eavesdropping and followed the servant back to his room. When they reached his room, Kilowog was waiting outside his door for him.

"Got caught spying didn't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"No! I meant how did you know?" Hal asked.

"I heard them from my room, the kid was ignoring his parents, but he came to apologize for their rudeness. He had gone to your room, then had come to mine to see if you were with me."

"Where is Razer now?"

"Back in his room, and if you are smart, I suggest you stay in your room and stay out of our hosts' hair."

"Yeah, yeah." Hal replied entering his own room.

* * *

The next day Hal woke up to a servant opening his window and letting the light enter the room. After the episode with Razer's parents, Hal had stayed in his room until dinner, he had picked at his food, because it looked strange to him. Razer had asked the servants to get the 'correct' food for Hal and Kilowog, so they could eat. Razer and his parents had explained to them that they did not have to eat as much food as the two of them, so after the dinner they would not have to eat for a while afterwards. After dinner they had gone to bed, and now Hal was waking up to the next day on the planet.

"Master Razer and Green Lantern Kilowog are waiting for you Green Lantern Hal." The servant told him.

"What time is it?" Hal questioned.

"If the translation on your ring is working, it is nine-thirty in the morning on a Saturday." The servant replied.

"Too early for a Saturday." Hal replied, pulling his sheets back over his head.

"I must insist Green Lantern Hal, the household his going to the market as well as visit the residents today. It will be quite educational, and if Green Lantern Kilowog is true, you are here on a job."

Hal let a groan and pulled the sheet off of him and crawled out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I am up." Hal grumbled.

"Hal used his ring's power to fly to his bathroom, and got ready for the day before joining the others at the front gate. He saw Razer and Kilowog talking to Razer's parents. Waseem had an arm around his wife's waist, and every few minutes responded to what Kilowog or Razer was telling him. Abal listened to them, and seemed more content to listen to them at the moment. She was the first of them to notice Hal, and she smirked at him.

"Look who finally woke up." She taunted. "No amount of sleep will help with your looks."

"Mother!" Razer exclaimed.

"Abal!" Waseem scolded.

"You guys are no fun." Abal complained. "Anyway, that aside, let's go and see if there are potential wives for my son in this area."

Without waiting for a response, she began to walk towards the marketplace. Waseem immediately followed after her, and Razer shot Hal an apologetic look before following them. Kilowog shrugged and followed them, and after a beat, Hal joined them.

"Uncle Waseem!" A voice shouted.

The group of five stopped mid step and turned around. A man in his thirties was striding towards them at a fast pace. He had come from the largest house in the neighborhood. Hal noticed that he was not as tall as Waseem, nor as muscular. As the man approached them and stood next to Razer, Hal noticed that he was not as tall as Razer. The man was being followed by a boy around the age of thirteen, what appeared to be his wife, and a group of servants and guards.

"Aw, Yasir, long time no see." Waseem greeted the man, then turned to the boy. "It is good to see you in good health Zaheer."

Waseem then turned to the woman, and went to greet her.

"Zerina, I hope my nephew is treating you well."

"Enough with the formalities! What are these aliens doing here!" Yasir shouted pointing to Hal and Kilowog. "The last time we let aliens on our planet, they caused the war that destroyed our people! What's worse is that they are those Green Lanterns that did not do anything for anyone that was in the 'Forgotten Zone'!"

"That is enough Yasir, these people are my guests and I will not let you speak ill of them." Waseem replied.

"I worry about you uncle." Yasir continued ignoring him. "You marry a peasant, and you let that peasant name your son! And now you let him put himself in danger for insignificant aliens."

"Hey! You better watch what you say, the last time you insulted me, it ended with you in the hospital for two months! Would you like to repeat that?" Abal snarled at him.

"No matter where you are now, you will always be part of the dead clan. So, you do not have the same rights as me, and neither does your son." Yasir replied.

"I still have the power to put you in your place Yasir, so if I were you I would be silent, and courteous to my relatives." Waseem growled. "Now what do you want?"

"Pardon us, but Zaheer saw you heading toward the marketplace, and since we are going to the same place, he wanted to invite you to come with us." Zerina told him.

Waseem expression became relaxed and he looked at Zaheer.

"Thank you for your invitation, we would love to go with you." He replied.

Zaheer smiled in response.

"Father wanted to take the carriages." Zaheer told them.

While he spoke, two carriages were brought to them. Hal saw that they were being pulled by something that resembled horses, but instead of four legs they had six, and they had blue fur. Their noses were longer, and instead of manes and a tail, they had tendrils. Servants opened the doors to the carriages to let the group inside. Yasir bumped into Hal while he passed, and glared at him, before climbing inside. Zerina, Waseem, and Abal followed after them. Abal purposely kicked Yasir in the foot, before she sat next to her husband. Zaheer grabbed Razer's arm and led him to the second carriage. Hal and Kilowog followed them, because there was no more room in the first carriage. When Hal entered the carriage, he saw that Razer and Zaheer sat on one side while Kilowog sat on the other. Hal sat next to Kilowog.

"I heard a lot about you from great Uncle Waseem." Zaheer began while the carriage doors were shut, and they headed towards the marketplace. "You are the green lanterns that saved the entire galaxy, with Razer's help. You are all amazing, I want to be a Blue Lantern like Razer, and he's the first Lantern to ever come from our planet. He's so cool, he was a Red Lantern, then became a Blue Lantern. I don't care what my father says, aliens are cool."

While Zaheer prattled on, Hal noticed that Razer seemed to be ignoring him. He also noticed that Zaheer hero worshipped Razer, by the looks of admiration that the boy gave him. Hal cast a look at Kilowog, who looked amused by the whole thing. After what seemed to only be about ten minutes, the carriages entered the marketplace. The guards left the carriages first, and once they deemed it safe, the passengers were let out of the carriages.

"They are very protective over royalty here." Zaheer explained as they left the carriage. "There aren't a lot of royal families left, they were killed during the war on our planet. My dad is important, because he is one of the Warlords from a very old family, and I am his heir."

Hal concluded Zaheer talked a lot, whether it was from loneliness or another cause, he found that he did not mind too much.

"This is the largest settlement on our new planet, there are other villages besides this one. Most of those are rural villages where they grow produce that is sold here at the marketplace. Around there are other settlements that lead to other villages, I haven't been there yet, because those settlements are smaller and are in not the safest areas. We are spreading out, and trying to explore this entire planet, and the smaller settlements have settled in an area that doesn't always have enough food year round or water. Plus, one of our settlements collapsed, because it was in a place where the native food there was poisonous. The survivors returned and told us never to go in that area, and if we decided to settle there, we were told to avoid any of the native food."

Hal nodded every once in a while at what the boy said.

"My father said that there could have been natives here, but they probably left years ago to other planets. I heard that there is a huge crater somewhere on this planet, which was caused them to leave. Our scientists said that around the crater there appears to be residue that was left over from an airborne illness that was deadly, but isn't now. Isn't that fascinating Razer?"

"Yes, but I have already heard all that Zaheer." Razer replied.

Hal and Kilowog chuckled, Razer seemed did not be too amused to be around the thirteen year old boy. Hal enjoyed exploring the marketplace, villagers still glared at them, but the hostility from the day before had died down. Girls who got close to them blushed at the sight of Razer, and when Hal waved to them with a grin on his face, he was pleased to note that they blushed at him the same way as they did with Razer. Children approached them, and Kilowog would stop and play with them if their parents were fine with 'aliens' interacting with their children. Zaheer prattled on, while his father glared at the villagers around them. Abal and Zerina were conversing with one another, and Waseem seemed content to watch them talk. The guards and servants surrounded Zerina, Zaheer, and Yasir leaving everyone else not heavily guarded. Razer was a bit away from the group, and Hal noticed that he seemed to be scanning the marketplace for something.

"So, what's the matter Razer?" Hal asked.

"I thought I saw something." Razer replied.

"Is it something bad or good?" Hal asked.

"It doesn't seem to be anything bad, but I can't place my finger on it." Razer replied, scanning the crowd.

Hal shrugged in response.

"If it isn't something bad, then we have no need to worry."

"I guess you are right…" Razer began.

Hal saw Razer's eyes widen, and before he could say anything, Razer ran off.

"Razer!" Kilowog yelled. "Where are you going kid!"

Kilowog's shout caused the group to stop in their tracks.

"What happened to my son?" Waseem demanded.

"He took off." Hal replied.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Abal demanded. "Let's go get my son!"

Abal ran off, followed by her husband, and then by Kilowog and Hal.

"When I get ahold of the brat of mine, I will box his ears so hard that his head will ring." Abal grumbled under her breath as she ran.

"There he is!" Kilowog shouted.

Hal spotted Razer chasing after a young Volkregian female. She was walking far ahead of him, while he was running through the crowd to catch up with him. Hal saw Razer gain on her, and when he reached her, he grabbed her wrist. By then the group had reached them.

"Boy! You have better have a damn good excuse for making me run!" Abal yelled at her son.

Razer ignored his mother.

"Well, it seems that our son has chosen himself a bride." Waseem said with amusement.

Hal noticed that neither parent seemed winded by their sprint.

"I've finally found you." Razer's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Finally found who?" Hal asked.

"Aya."

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** I would like to thank Silverwolf for the idea of having a young boy hero worship Razer, Zaheer would not have existed without that suggestion. I introduced Aya much sooner than planned, but I wanted her to join the party. Ended it here, because I want to describe how Aya looks in the next chapter and the reactions of everyone as well.

**Names used in the chapter:** **Yasir **means 'Wealthy', I wanted to use that for Razer's cousin, who is a Warlord on the new planet. **Zaheer **means 'Bright and Shining' I thought it was a good name for a son of an egotistical father. Finally, **Zerina **means 'Princess, Smart, Intelligent' which I though suited the wife of a Warlord. The idea is for the names is that the Warlords are egotistical to an extent, and want to flaunt it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Here is the next chapter for the Green Lantern story. This is going to be a bit longer, because I realized I have forgotten to put some things in the previous chapters. When I edit the story after I finish my other stories on this site, I will include them. Here are some things that I forgot to mention.

1.) In my story Razer's eyes are the same shade of blue as his mother's eyes. His father's eyes are a darker shade of blue than his wife and son.

2.) Razer's heritage is kind of tricky. His father is from a noble family, while his mother is from a 'dead clan' which is considered lower in rank than peasants. Razer is considered as being part of his father's clan, so his facial tattoos are from that side of his family. The difference is that Razer does not share the same rank as his father, but he has a higher rank because of his father. So, Razer would be considered higher middle class within his clan. Razer's father can still claim him as his heir if he ever wanted to take the throne again, and put Razer in the role of a Warlord, without complaint from his clan.

3.) With the age of Razer's parents, his mother was around fifteen when she met his father for the first time. Razer's mother was the one who pursued the relationship; his father did not want to court someone who was so much younger than him. Razer's mother got married at the age of seventeen, and had her first child at eighteen. Razer was her third child, which she had at the age of twenty. Razer's father is twenty years older than his wife, so if Razer was twenty, his mother is forty, which makes his father sixty. Despite his age though, Razer's father is still in his prime. His cousin is the same age as his mother.

That's all I can remember for now, without giving away too much of the story.

**Siblings**

"Aya? That can't possibly be her," Hal began. "I mean she's gone, and last time we saw her she wasn't a Volkregian…"

"Kid, Hal's right, how can this be Aya?" Kilowog asked the Blue Lantern.

While they spoke, the young female did not turn around, and only Razer saw her face. The entire time they spoke, Razer did not let go of the girl's wrist, but she was not trying to get away. Abal walked over to her son, and peered at the girl's face.

"Ilana?" Abal questioned. "How can that be, you are dead."

"This is not Ilana mother, this is Aya." Razer told her.

"It's not true; tell me it's not true!" Abal yelled. "This is the robot that stole Ilana's face?!"

Abal looked like she was about to hit the young girl, but Waseem intercepted and gently embraced his wife.

"I am sorry." The girl finally said. "I did not mean to bring you any harm."

While she spoke, she glanced at Hal and Kilowog. Hal's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. It was Aya, but not the Aya they remembered. Instead of a robot, she was now a female Volkregian. She had markings on her face that were different from Razer's markings, indicating that she was from another clan. Instead of having blue eyes like the rest of the Volkregians, she had green eyes.

"It has been such a long time since I last saw you Green Lantern Hal and Green Lantern Kilowog."

"Aya!" Kilowog exclaimed, as he embraced her. "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

Hal ran over and gave her a hug too. While they were being reunited, Yasir and his family, along with their guards joined them. Yasir looked furious, his wife Zarina followed after him looking serene, and Zaheer looked like he was a bit worried. Yasir marched right up to Razer, after shoving Aya to the side, and got into Razer's face.

"How dare you push her?!" Razer yelled at his cousin.

"How dare I push her? How dare you put my uncle into the danger that you did!" Yasir shouted back. "To chase after this peasant girl, you led my uncle into a dangerous area. I see that you are more like your mother in your stupidity!"

Before Razer could retort, Kilowog got between the two males, and his presence caused Yasir to back down.

"You use aliens as your guards," Yasir sneered. "I would to hate to see how you would act as a Warlord."

"That is enough Yasir!" Waseem scolded. "Let us find a place to eat shall we? We are disturbing those around us."

Waseem looked around them, and Hal noticed that they had drawn a crowd. Hal noticed Yasir's cheeks darken, before he turned around and began to walk in the direction of what appeared to be a well-off restaurant. The guards and his family followed after him. Waseem and Abal reluctantly followed after the gentle prodding of a guard trying to keep the rest of the family together. Razer checked to make sure Aya was fine after she had been shoved, before gently taking her hand, and following his parents. Hal and Kilowog exchanged glances, before following after everyone.

Hal and Kilowog were the last to enter the restaurant that Yasir had taken them in. They saw the waiters and waitresses bustle around the area, but they did not see the patrons. There were sections of the floor that stood two inches off the ground, and curtains hung from the ceilings and shielded those areas. Hal did not see any of the patrons, until a male Volkregian pulled a curtain aside to beckon one of the servers over. The male caught sight of Hal and Kilowog, and glared at them, before closing the curtain again.

"Welcome, we will seat you all shortly." A waiter them.

Another waiter nudged him in the ribs, and gave a pointed look at Yasir and his family.

"I am so sorry sir, come right this way; we have the best area in the restaurant for you." The first waiter told Yasir.

Hal, Kilowog, and everyone else were lead to the back rooms. The waiter opened the double doors leading to a room that was even further back. Hal's eyes widened when he saw the room they were brought to, the inside of it was covered and curtains and carpets that looked like they were expensive. There was a large table with large cushions surrounding it, the cushions were on the floor and leaned against the walls. What really caused Hal to stop in his tracks were the utensils that they would use. The utensils were made with gold and inlaid with diamonds and other precious gems.

"Make yourselves at home; we will bring you some refreshments while you wait." The waiter told them.

Yasir brushed past him, and escorted his wife to the head of the table. Zaheer followed his father, and sat next to the right of them. Waseem and Abal sat next to Zarina, Yasir turned to glare at them, and Abal glared right back at him. Razer escorted Aya to the other end of the table, and Hal and Kilowog sat on either side of them. Some of the guards left to stand outside of the room, while the other guards stayed in the corner watching over the group. Hal noticed that Yasir was looking down his nose at them.

"We Volkregians do not require much food; we can go for months at a time without food, as long as we had a good meal. We are here, because you aliens require daily meals." Yasir sneered at them.

Hal opened his mouth to retort, but he caught Waseem giving him a pointed look.

"Yasir, don't you think we should just sit back and enjoy a nice meal with Razer's friends?" Waseem questioned. "They've come such a long way to experience Volkregian hospitality; don't you think we should show that hospitality?"

Hal watched as Yasir's face contorted in anger, but a look from his wife calmed him down.

"Very well, but I have a question, who is that Aya girl, and why does she look like your late wife Ilana?" Yasir demanded.

"I've already told you about Aya, Cousin!" Razer exclaimed. "Stop trying to cause trouble!"

"Stop antagonizing him!" Abal snapped at Yasir.

Yasir turned towards Abal, and opened his mouth to shout at her.

"Daddy, please stop yelling, I don't like it." Zaheer's voice broke through.

Abal and Yasir cast each other one final glare, before each turning away from each other.

"Razer, guess what?" Zaheer asked Razer.

"What?" Razer replied.

"Mother and Father are going to try and give me another sibling!" Zaheer exclaimed. "They told me about my other siblings that died before they had me, and now they want to try and have another child! When Miss Aya and you have children they can play with my new sibling!"

Hal laughed, until he caught sight of the look on Kilowog's face. Kilowog gave a pointed look at everyone else. That is when Hal noticed the look on everyone's face. Zaheer looked happy, Aya looked embarrassed, but it was the look on everyone else's faces. Abal, Razer, Waseem, Yasir, and Zarina looked sad. Hal remembered that Razer had told Kilowog and him that the death rate was high in their clan. He never even asked if Razer tried to have a child before becoming a Red Lantern, he had been married after all to Ilana. For a few minutes, the entire party had fallen into silence.

"Here is your food." A waitress informed them, placing the food in front of them.

While the food was placed, Hal noticed that another waitress out a flower vase in the middle of the table. The flower that was placed inside was a beautiful white rose with blue tips. Hal noticed that Abal's face darkened at the sight of it.

"What a beautiful rose." Aya said. "I did not think roses grew on your planet."

"They don't." Abal muttered. "These roses were given as a gift to Waseem's clan years ago by an alien passing through. It became so popular that it began being sold to the peasants, and eventually it grew throughout the territory. People came from all over to buy the roses for their sweethearts."

"So, did your husband give those roses to you?" Hal asked her.

Abal glared at him, before she responded.

"I despise those roses."

Hal saw a flash of pain in her eyes as she spoke.

"Those roses are most lovely." Aya told her. "I am sure that Razer's siblings would like them."

Abal stiffened, along with Razer and Waseem.

"Um, Aya, I think we should steer that conversation away from sibling…" Hal began.

He remembered Razer's warning of not mentioning his siblings in front of his parents, especially his mother.

"Why not Green Lantern Hal?" Aya questioned, her eyes stared at him innocently.

Before he could respond Yasir spoke up.

"I miss Basheera, Dameer, Gohar, and Yasmina."

Abal and Waseem both tensed at those names, and Razer appeared even sadder. Even Yasir, Zaheer, and Zarina liked upset at those names. The ones in the dark were Aya, Hal, and Kilowog. Hal did not want to say anything, but part of him wanted to know who those people were. Hal looked at Razer in confusion, and Razer turned and looked at his mother.

"Mother." Razer began.

"Don't you dare!" Abal warned her son.

Razer fell silent.

"Let's eat, it would be a shame for this food to go to waste." Waseem voice broke the silence.

Everyone began to eat, small talk was mostly made by Aya, but the conversations never lasted long. While they ate, one of the guards came over and whispered in Yasir's ear. Yasir nodded at the guard and turned to his guests.

"As much as I enjoyed this lunch, it is time for me to head back home to deal with my subjects. It was good to see you Uncle." Yasir told them.

"It is time for us to go now too." Waseem replied.

As everyone got up to leave, and everything was paid for, Hal noticed Abal tear the rose in half. After she did that, she joined her husband, who had seen the whole thing. Waseem glanced at Hal, before escorting his wife out of the room. Hal had so many things he wanted to ask, but at the moment, he knew it was not a good idea.

"Goodbye Razer, goodbye everyone, it was nice to meet you!" Zaheer exclaimed.

Yasir, Zarina, and Zaheer left with their guards to return to their own house. Yasir left the other carriage for Waseem and the rest of them to get home. Waseem helped his wife into the carriage, and Razer did the same for Aya. After they were seated, Waseem and Razer followed in after them. Hal and Kilowog climbed in after them. Hal squeezed in on Aya and Abal's side of the carriage. Kilowog squeezed in next to Razer and Waseem. Razer was squished against the window, and his father was squished between the two of them. Unlike Razer who looked annoyed, Waseem did not seem to care that he was being squished by Kilowog.

* * *

After the ride, they reached Abal and Waseem's house. The carriage took them all the way to the doorstop, and dropped them off. Once everyone was out of the carriage, it turned around and headed to Yasir's residence. Everyone headed inside, and while they were heading inside, Razer pulled Aya, Hal, and Kilowog to the side.

"My mother will be angry with me, but I think Aya should know about my family." Razer began.

Razer's mother heard him.

"Razer, if you do this, I will disown you right now!" Abal shouted at her son.

"Mother! Aya has the right to know, along with my friends!" Razer shouted back.

"She is not a member of this family, and I forbid you marrying her! She is not Ilana, she is just a poor imitation!" Abal yelled.

Mother and son were now face to face. Kilowog was split between breaking up the fight, or letting them argue it out. Aya looked upset, and Hal was trying to blend into the wall. Waseem, to his relief, intervened.

"Abal, my love, I think Razer has the right to choose what he want to tell his friends." Waseem told his wife.

"You are on his side aren't you!?" Abal demanded. "Why else would you want to hurt me like this?"

"Abal, I think it is time for you to heal." Waseem told her.

"I hate you." Abal growled. "Did our children mean nothing to you? I won't ever forgive you for this!"

Abal stormed away from them, and went into another room, Hal heard her slam to door shut with enough force that it broke the door itself.

"Forgive me for being a bad host, I must apologize to my wife." Waseem told them, before he followed after his wife.

"My mother won't speak for me for about a month. I did wish that she would've been more supportive of this decision to tell you about my siblings. She has been holding to the pain for much too long." Razer told them.

"Your mom reminds me of your Red Lantern-self." Hal commented.

"My father always told me I was just like her." Razer replied. "It is true, that is why I don't want her to suffer anymore."

Hal saw Razer look sadly in the direction of where his parents had left in.

"Follow me." Razer told them, heading down a hallway. "My mother does not go in this hall anymore, the servants are the ones that keep it clean."

Razer led them to the door, Hal noticed that he did not immediately go inside the room.

"Kid?" Kilowog questioned.

"Razer, are you alright?" Aya asked.

"I am fine." Razer replied. "I have not been here for a long time."

Razer opened the door and everyone went inside the room. Hal noticed, as he stepped inside, that the room was fairly bare. On the walls were large paintings of four people, two females and two males. One female looked like she was a young woman, while the other three painting depicted younger children. The youngest child did not have the facial tattoos yet. Under each painting there was a small shrine dedicated to the person depicted above. Hal noticed that Razer looked sadly at each of the paintings, and when he approached each one, he ran his hand gently over the faces of each of them. Hal waited to see what Razer would do, he did not want to intrude on this moment for his friend. Eventually, Razer sat down in front of a painting of a young male Volkregian, and beckon them over. Aya sat next to him, and leaned into his shoulder. Hal and Kilowog sat in front of him, waiting for him to begin.

"This is, or was, my older brother Dameer. He was the second oldest out of all of us, but he was the first one to die. My sister Basheera is the oldest, I am the third child, Gohar was the third, and Yasmina was the fourth. Dameer was the first of my siblings to die." Razer took a breath, before he continued. "He is the reason why my mother has come to hate those roses that you saw at lunch."

Razer hesitated for a moment again, before he continued.

"My parents were not a traditional family when we lived on my birth planet. My mother was a hunter, while my father did chores around the house. My father was an excellent engineer, but he was never taught how to hunt. My mother was not as educated as he was, and she grew up hunting her own food. My mother taught us how to hunt, and our father took care of our education, and too us, our life was natural. It was not until we were older that we realized that most families were not like ours.

We grew up in a humble home, we always had what we needed, but on our birthdays our father would give us really nice items. It was usually nice fabric for us to make into clothes. My mother had the roses all over the house, there was not a room that did not have them. She adored them, and they always made them happy. My sister Basheera would make her gifts, and stitch designs that represented the roses that my mother loved so much.

When I was six, and my oldest siblings were eight and seven, and my youngest siblings were four and three, my father had gotten injured. He had been helping our neighbors, and the land he had been working on had collapsed. He had almost died, so he was in care of the healers for a very long time. We would go to where he was located every day and head back every night. The entire time, my mother was miserable. When she thought we were asleep, she cried for him. The day my brother died, Gohar and Yasmina were being watched by a neighbor, while I went to school with Basheera and Dameer. My mother went to go visit my father. Near the school building, my mother's favorite roses grew near a stream. The current to that stream was pretty fast, but as long as we stayed on the rocks and were careful, we were safe. The teachers forbade us from going near it though, even if we were strong swimmers. Those who were caught trying to cross the stream got in severe trouble.

My brother Dameer told us he wanted to get one of the roses so that my mother would smile again. Basheera and I did not want him to do it, because we did not want him to get hurt. He agreed that he would not do it then, and my sister and I believed him. During our break, we were allowed outside to eat and socialize. I had been playing with one of my friends, when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dameer was on the rocks leading to the roses. I wasn't not the only one, Basheera and I ran to the location, along with a crowd of students. One of the students had fled to get a teacher. When I got there, Dameer had reached the other side, and had plucked one of the roses. He turned to show us the rose while he was heading back, he was not being careful, and he slipped into the water. He would have been fine, but the current slammed him into the rocks and knocked him out. He was swept away by the current, and by the time the teachers were able to rescue him, he had drowned. Even in death he clutched the rose that my mother loved so much. It had been traumatizing to all of those who witnessed it, and when my mother was informed of his death, she broke down. She burned all the roses she loved when she found out that they played a factor in his death. Her favorite flowers became something that she detested the most."

Razer finished his first story about his brother, before he pointed at the pictures of Gohar and Yasmina.

"Those two died around the same time." He began. "When I was seven, a year after Dameer's death, I had met Ilana. She was thirteen at the time I first met her, she was a girl from a nearby farm clan, and had come to our area to further her education. I fell in love with her at first sight, but I was too young to be seriously betrothed to her. I followed her everywhere, much to the grown up's amusement. Her brothers teased her that she had a young suitor, and she always seemed annoyed when I was nearby. That year the summer was nice, but the winter would be one of the worst we had ever experienced at the time. That year an illness affected all the children under the age of ten. The Warlords did nothing as the disease spread throughout their territories. Yasmina, who was the youngest of us, was the first to get sick that winter. My parents took care of her day and night, and we were not allowed to see her. My parents feared that the disease would spread to us. My brother Gohar wanted to see her, and when my parents were distracted, had gone to do just that. He was five at the time, and she had been four. We did not realize at the time how contagious and deadly the illness had been at the time.

My brother had been fine originally after he had seen Yasmina, and my parents had never caught him sneaking in to see her. News came from other clans that the children were dying at an alarming rate. Families lost all of their children to the illness, and in some areas the entire child population no longer existed. The illness spread, and still the Warlords did nothing. Their children were safe for the time being, so they did not feel the need to extend their help to the rest of us. As this was happening, Gohar had fallen ill, and he was separated from Basheera and myself. What my parents did not realize was that the illness was already in us, despite their best efforts of trying to keep us safe. While this was happening, Ilana came over to visit with us. She was bringing food to the neighbors that were tied down with taking care of their ill children. Being a teenager, she was safe from the illness, her parents were taking care of their younger siblings at the time too. Well, that day I had been feeling dizzy, but I did not realize that I was already being affected by the illness. I had gone to greet her, and while we were walking back to our home, I fainted in her arms. According to my parents, she had carried me back into my house and helped my parents lay me down next to my siblings. Since my parents were busy taking care of my siblings, she took care of me. A day later Basheera fell ill.

During the time we were sick, Ilana helped my parents take care of us. She helped the neighbors too, but always came back to our house. Despite the tragedy of the situation, my parents and her parents took notice of her care for me. My siblings and I were still fighting the illness, and even though the deaths were still happening, children were starting to get better, but only a certain age group seemed to be surviving the disease. It was children in my age group and higher, the children younger than that were still dying. One day, after a long day of taking care of us, my parents had retired to sleep for the night. Basheera and I were recovering from the illness, and so were Gohar and Yasmina. The next day, when my parents came to check on us, something was wrong. I remember hearing my mother's scream, and my dad rushing to her side. Yasmina and Gohar were not moving, they had died sometime during the night. When they were being prepared to be removed from the house, it was found that they had been recovering, but sometime during the night they had a relapse of the illness. No one knew why, but in the end there was nothing my parents could have done. They were buried next to Dameer in the graveyard. Basheera and I recovered from the illness, but the blow to our clans and other clans would be long lasting. It was sad, my brother had gotten his pre-adult clan markings, and my sister was going to get hers soon too, but they never got beyond that point before they died."

Razer was lost in thought for a moment, but then he eventually began the story of his last sibling.

"Basheera died when the two of us were older. She died at the age of seventeen, and I was not living home at the time of her death. Ilana and I had been married when I was twelve and she was eighteen. I had moved away from my birth place to join her on her family's farm. I had begun to work on the farm when I was nine years old, and I had fun helping her out. Her older brothers always teased me about being such a devoted suitor to their younger sister. When we had gotten married her brothers thought it had been the funniest thing ever that their sister had robbed the cradle. I got along with them though, and when I lived with her, I was learning how to be a warrior. I was at the age where I could go to war, and since skirmishes still occurred among the settlements, the Warlords wanted all their men to be ready for any war that may break out. When I was with Ilana, when I was sixteen, I got summoned to go to my sister's funeral. Ilana and I made the long trip to my parent's house.

It was not until after the funeral that I found out how she had died. She had been murdered, because she had rejected a suitor that had his eye on her for a long time. My sister did not want to get married young, she wanted to explore the world before she settled down. My parents did not mind, since I was living with my wife, and the rest of their children had passed away. My sister had many suitors, but my parents did not care for political gain, and wanted my sister to marry to someone she loved, not because of politics. Well, the man who killed her was older than her, and did not take kindly to being rejected. During the time, she had fallen in love with another suitor, and arrangements were being made for their wedding. While she had left the house to get something for her wedding dress, the rejected suitor had been following her, and when she was alone he took the chance to drag her into an alley. She screamed for help the entire time, so he started to hit her to get her to stop screaming. Apparently hitting her did not do the intended purpose, and since she was fighting back, he grabbed her neck. My sister still tried to fight back, so he ended up breaking her neck, and killing her. By the time help arrived, she had been dead, and it had been too late. He killer was put to death. Her future husband did not take her death well. He had taken his life after she had died, so he could be with her."

Razer fell silent, as Hal and Kilowog tried to wrap their minds around all the tragedy that seemed to plague their friend. They both realized why Abal was the way that she was, that much heartache would cause anyone to feel anger. Razer felt anger from the death of Ilana, and had become a Red Lantern. Thinking about what they had been told, Ilana's death seemed to be the final straw that broke the camel's back and led to Razer's anger. Kilowog reached over and grabbed Razer into a hug. It was that moment that Hal remembered Kilowog had lost his wife and family as well. Hal hugged the other two, while Aya squeezed closer to Razer to comfort him. Even though Razer was not crying, they could see the pain in his eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** Sorry for such a sad chapter, but I wanted to delve deeper into my made up history of Razer's past. This is pretty much the reason I gave Razer to lose it, and eventually what led up to him becoming the Red Lantern. Ilana meant the world to him, which is why her death affected him the most. Ilana and Razer were canon and the series, and I wanted to entertain the idea that she was older than him.

**Name Chart:** **Gohar** means Diamond, precious stone. **Yasmina **means a beautiful flower that shines. **Dameer **means heart, conscience. **Basheera **means bringer of good tidings, joy.


End file.
